In recent years, there has been a demand for a method to optimize settings for processing nodes which constitute a mobile communication system. The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) has proposed a method to optimize a network process depending on utilization characteristics of a mobile communication terminal (Non Patent Literature 1). For example, a network process for a terminal fixedly located in a specific place may be executed in such a manner that the load of a control process related to the movement of the terminal can be reduced. Specifically, the interval at which the terminal executes location registration may be set to be longer than a predetermined period of time. When the mobile communication terminal is a terminal that allows a delay, the network process may be executed in such a manner that data is transmitted to the mobile communication terminal, while the communication time is controlled to avoid a time when the amount of transmitted and received data is at a peak.
In recent years, the configurations of mobile communication systems have changed into various forms. For example, there is a configuration in which a mobile communication network communicates with a mobile router that aggregates a plurality of terminals. Thus, there is also a demand for optimizing the network process for a mobile router which is different from a cellular phone or the like that transmits information directly input from a user to a mobile communication network.